Memories, Even Bittersweet Ones, Are Better Than Nothing
by cecld16
Summary: The stranger has no memory of his life, or his name or even what species he is. How will he cope in this new world of humans? Where Angels are little more than pets or slaves? Was he sent to earth for a purpose? Or is his life just one big mistake? After all, the only think he remembers or knows from his previous life is...His meant to be dead.
1. What More Do You Want From Me?

He felt so lost...

So cold...

Where am I? He wondered.

He was floating somewhere, somewhere where everything was a pure white colour, he felt detached from everything that was happening, like he wasn't really there.

He had felt peaceful at first but that feeling soon went, in its place was a dreadful cold feeling that wouldn't go away.

He tried to think but its like his mind wouldn't work, it felt sluggish and unused.

He somehow knew that he was meant to be labelled something, he was meant to have something called a name? But for the life of him he couldn't remember what that was.

He couldn't even remember what he looked like.

There were a few things he knew but didn't really know, like for example he had a feeling he was supposed to know what he looked like, he was supposed to know what colour his eyes where or how old he was, which he thought, was something to do with how long he'd lived for?

but then again, what even was living?

Was he alive?

Was he dead?

He didn't know.

Somehow being alive or dead was meant to mean something but he didn't know what that meant either.

There were a lot of things he didn't know any more.

He somehow knew he was meant to know these things and it was, what was the word? Oh yes, it was wrong, to not know this.

He wasn't sure why it was wrong but he somehow knew it was.

The cold feeling wouldn't go away. It left him feeling uneasy...and something else...Scared.

And those feelings felt wrong. Like somehow he wasn't used to feeling scared.

The cold feeling only grew and grew inside him. For some reason his fear melted into something that made him feel aggressive and tense, it made him feel angry? Anger was a strange negative feeling, he didn't like it. But if he didn't like it, then why was he feeling it?

A couple of thoughts pressed through him, that didn't seem like his own, like he was thinking it but not really meaning to, he didn't know why he was thinking it, he just was.

_You promised me, you promised me my work was done! Leave me in piece, I died like a hero! Don't take it away from me, please! I gave all I had, I gave my life! What more do you want from me!_

This silent cry in his thoughts was laced with anger, betrayal and a desperate sadness that he couldn't begin to understand, why was he thinking this? Why was he feeling this?

The cold feeling grew even more.

He decided he didn't like the cold feeling, the more it grew, the more angry and sad it made him feel.

Then suddenly pain laced through him. A light surrounded him. It was so painful and it filled him with so much anger and grief, he screamed, not even knowing why and that he suddenly was taken on a more physical form.

He whispered, brokenly, this time through his now physical mouth as before he could not have moved around or spoke out loud, with no real physical form, not really aware of what he was saying or who he was speaking to "_P-please don't...Please...Father"_

But the pain only increased then he felt a painful pull from his back and something filling his very spirit up, something powerful that made him feel he wanted to burst, like he was going to explode any second, it looked like pure light. He started to glow brightly, like a star.

Then ...He suddenly started to...fall? What ever had been holding him up stopped and he just fell. His physical form, feeling like it was weighing him down. He screamed as he fell. Though just as he thought he had been falling forever, he swore he heard something murmur inside his head "**_I'm Sorry..My Son"_**

But before he could give it any thought, he hit something hard, so hard...He felt a sharp pain, searing through his body then...Darkness.


	2. Feather of a Dove

Shh, Shh, it's okay, you'll be fine" Calum murmured as he rubbed some healing herb oil over her wounds on her back from the whipping she had just received. She was one of the youngest angels Calum's masters had in stock.

She was far to innocent to receive these marks. From what Calum could gather her slave name was Lilly 62c. She had tried to tell him her real name but Calum wasn't able to understand what language she used to pronounce her name.

It sounded like Kali but the A and I were pronounced in a strange away that Calum couldn't say so he settled by just calling her Lilly.

She like many of the Angels were a bit of a mess. It was Calum's job to make sure they looked healthy for for the bid that all these Angels were being put through quite soon. He was in back of the vehicle with the Angels, tending to them.

It had taken a while for them to trust him, but they all eventually did. Angels usually did trust him. Kim used to jokingly call him Angel whisperer, well back when they were friends and when Kim was never scared of the Angels.

Now all he was meant to think of her as his master, just like her whole family. But it was hard to. Hard to think of the dark haired beauty as his boss and nothing more. Calum's cheeks started to go red thinking about her, he told himself of inside his head.

Why couldn't he just stop thinking about her?

Lilly made a humming noise of delight as the oil helped to close her wound. Calum watched fascinated as the wound closed up on its own, he never understood Angels healing abilities, it was incredible how fast they could heal, without leaving a scar.

The oil he put on just helped to dim the pain, it was up to the Angel to heal themselves.

The back of the vehicle was a horrible dump ground. Spider webs and a few pieces of rubbish littered the ground, as well as a layer of dust.

Calum did the best he could for the Angels but as some Angels started to look sick he feared it was never enough.

Sometimes he would wonder whether the legends were true, that hundreds of years ago, Angels used to be free and these mighty creatures that could wipe out the human race if they so wished, it didn't seem possible though, he thought.

Looking at these docile and broken creatures, trapped in cages.

Sometimes he could imagene it. At night when the Angels sung to the sky's. The meledy was a sad one that brand tears to his eyes but it was also scarily beautiful. It was as if the Angels were singing for what they once had and what they had now lost...freedom.

Calum was lanky yet not to much to notice he had muscle, he wasn't scrawny by any means. He had a dark tan that he didn't understand how he got as it was quite cold and the sun rarely shined where he lived.

He was around nineteen or twenty, Thats all Calum knew as he didn't know his birthday. He'd been orphaned. Calum had no idea who's his parents where but he hoped that they were good people, that they maybe only gave him away because they didn't have the money to look after him. That's how most kids were orphaned.

A old lady, Miss Darla who helped out at the Orphanage had told him he'd arrived at their door step when he was a baby, in a blanket that had his name written on a piece of paper and topped with a white feather. A feather of a dove. Someone had told him teasingly maybe his parents had been a fan of doves.

Though in a couple of hours when sun turned to night something would turn Calum's world around and turn it upside down.

Belive it or not...

It was a bright light...

Falling from the sky.


End file.
